At present, data processing systems or computers are used in nearly every phase of organizations. A large part of the data and programming materials for such computers are stored on separate diskettes, generally referred to as "floppy" disks. One popular configuration for the floppy disk is the 31/2 inch floppy disk which is encased in a hard, protective casing. The casing allows a number of such floppy disks to be stored in a stacked manner in boxes which are the width of the disks. The disks may be difficult to remove from the box because tight packaging does not allow fingers to enter on both sides of the disk to pull it out. Moreover, many users have problems inserting and ejecting the disk from disk drives, which results in the disk not being inserted all the way, or not popping out enough to grab the disk to remove.
Generally, the data stored on the floppy disk is identified by means of an adhesively attached paper label. Due to constant handling and grime on hands, labels on disks get dirty and unsightly over time. In fact, often information on labels is rendered illegible after repeated use.
Even if information on a disk may be read while the disk is in its storage box, it is impossible to read that information while the disk is inserted into a disk drive. Particularly, when the disk is completely inserted into the disk drive, at best only the very narrow end of the protective casing is visible to a user. Thus, in order to read the information on the protective casing, the disk must be ejected. Information could be written on a separate piece of paper, but this paper will invariably be lost or misplaced.
Approaches that have been used in the prior art are inadequate for solving these problems. Examples of these patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,883 to Tarrant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,285 to Segall, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,408 to Yasuda. The Yasuda patent discloses a disk label that is attached to the protective casing of the diskette, which is visible to the user upon inserting the disk in a drive. The label in Yasuda is attached to the disk by a pair of "attaching strips." These strips allow the label to hang freely from the diskette when the disk is inserted in the disk drive, making any writing on the label visible to a user while the diskette is inserted. When the diskette is ejected, the label folds around the protective cover and forms a storage sleeve. Although this label allows information to be available to the user when the diskette is in the disk drive, the label suffers from the other disadvantages discussed above. There is a need in the art for a label that provides easier handling as well as legibility over the life of the disk.